Birthday Lie
by dream18writer
Summary: Pacifica is having her birthday part at an old but beautiful house but according to her ghosts are in the house. She asks Dipper to help her make sure everything is clear but is that really all there is? What well they find and what will the gain from it?


It was just a normal day at the mystery shack. Dipper was reading his book, Mabel was doing something random, and Stan was doing his own thing something the others didn't know about. It was peaceful up until Dipper and Mabel heard the door knock. When Dipper went to answer it it revealed a person they were not happy to see. It was Pacifica, the rich girl they don't really like but not hate. They didn't know what to think of her anymore since they saw her nicer side.

"I need your help again." She said the minute the door opened.

"With what Pacifica?" Dipper asked annoyed that she wants his help again.

"My birthday party is in a few days and I just found out where I am having it is haunted." She explained.

"Not again." Dipper said really annoyed now.

"Come on. This shouldn't be as bad and it might not even be true. It is just a rumor I heard but because of last time I do not want to take any chances."

"Well…" Dipper began.

"I will give you, Mabel and those other girls invites if you come." Pacifica said handing them the fancy looking invitation.

Dipper looked over to Mabel who was not paying much attention and how she would like to go to one of these things. He thought long and hard and finally said, "Fine but if there is nothing I am leaving."

"'Fine." Pacifica said calmly but for some reason with a little bit of blush.

Dipper didn't know why but he really didn't care so he took the invites and closed the door without saying anything else. He looked at the invitations then called Mabel over.

"'What is it?" She asked in her normal happy tone.

"We are going to Pacifica's birthday party." Dipper said a little annoyed.

"Really?!" Mabel said with much excitement.

"Yeah but again there is a catch. I have to help keep some ghosts that might or might not be there away from the party." Dipper said sounding angry.

"What?" Mabel said confused.

"She said that she was not sure if the ghosts are there or not. It is all a rumor but she wants to be sure." Dipper explained.

Mabel looked at him blankly then gave a huge grin. "Oh well. At least we get to go." She said excited again.

"I guess. I just hope I don't have to wear a suit again." Dipper said.

~Day of the party~

"Can't believe I have to wear a suit again." Dipper said adjusting his tie.

"What were you expecting? This is a northwest party. Only the finest…" He began to mumble. "...and you guys…" She stopped mumbling. "...are allowed to come." Pacific said making sure the suit was done right. To her surprise it was tied and everything.

After that they went to the party room to eat, dance and mingle. Mabel and her friends were checking out the boys. Mabel tried talking to them but all were not interested. She didn't care however because to her they were too cute. Her friends did the same thing except for Grenda, who already had Marius. He was also there and talked to her often.

Meanwhile, Dipper was just walking around looking for the ghosts. Pacifica noticed and went over to him.

"Come on Dipper. It is a party so have some fun for awhile." She said trying to get him to loosen up.

"Sorry Pacifica but I am only here for one reason and that is to make sure no ghost does anything to the people and my sister here. I do not want a repeat of last time." He said with a lot of determination.

Pacifica looked a little hurt but said, "Well… how about we look around the place to see if they are here. If not then we can relax a little."

"I guess that could work but you stay here. This is your party so you should stay and have fun." Dipper said to her.

"No way. This is my party and I will also make sure nothing happens." She said with a lot of determination.

Dipper and her looked at each other, both equally determined. After a minute of a stare down Dipper gave up and said, "Fine but try not to get in the way."

"No worries." Pacifica said.

After that they went to explore the old house that was vacant for the longest time. It was a two story house that might not look like much outside but inside was amazing. That was mainly because the Northwests remodeled it to make it fit for a Northwest party. There was fancy furniture, food, equipment and had everything money could buy. Dipper was amazed at how amazing it looked.

"Well...so far there is nothing." Pacifica said wanting to break the endless silence that was going on.

"I am not picking up anything either." Dipper said looking at his ghost monitor.

"Well, I guess we should…" Pacifica began but then suddenly they both heard scratching noises coming from down the hall.

"It's a ghost!" Dipper announced not even looking at the ghost monitor.

He ran to the source of the scratching but found nothing. It didn't help that the scratching stopped when he was almost there. Pacifica followed and looked around as well. There were no signs of anything being moved or scratched on but then she knew they heard something.

"AHHHH!" She screamed causing Dipper to run to her in worry.

"What is it?" He said concerned.

"I heard laughing from outside." She said pointing to the only window in the room.

Dipper went toward the window and looked outside. There was absolutely nothing out there. He then listened to see if it would happen again but it didn't. He did hear one thing but then it turned out to be an animal.

He went over to Pacifica who was still startled and said, "Don't worry. Whatever was there is not there anymore and if there was I would protect you."

Pacifica couldn't help but blush at this statement. "Don't think I will own you anything." She said trying to hide her thoughts.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to ask for anything." He said annoyed now.

After that they just sat in silence. Pacifica was trying to calm down and mentally prepare herself for the search. Dipper waiting passionately for her but at the same time read from his book. After a few minutes Pacifica said, "OK. Come on Dipper. Time to find those annoying ghosts." Then she walked off.

They went back to the search but this time they were both very cautions. They felt uneasy and Pacifica's heart was beating fast. She was still quite scared of the ghosts but she also liked the fact that Dipper was there to help her. Dipper however felt nothing but determination to get rid of the ghosts.

After a while Pacifica heard giggling again from behind a door. Dipper heard it too and pushed Pacifica to the side to make sure nothing happened to her. They slowly approached the door and Dipper reached for the door knob. It squicked a little as it turned and he prepared himself to jump whatever was behind the door. When he was all set he quickly flow the door open and was horrified but the sight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed when she saw what was in the room.

The furniture was torn up, paintings were broken, there were footprints on the floor and everything was just a mess. The windows were open and the wind was whistle which scared Pacifica more.

"What happened here?" Dipper said looking around at the scene. He looked down at the ground with curiosity. The footprints was something he did not expect a ghost would have. He took a closer look and realized that they were from a human. A living, breathing, very active human.

"Pacifica I think all this is just a prank." Dipper said after he came to that realization.

"But by who?" Pacifica said confused on who on earth could do this. Security was tight and they saw no one come in or out of the room.

As they both pondered the problem they heard footsteps then right after the door behind them slammed and a click was heard. They were now locked in the room. Dipper ran to the door as quickly as he could to open it but it was no use.

Dipper felt so useless now. He promised Pacifica he would protect her and make sure nothing happened but then this happened. Pacifica was also upset but not for a reason you would expect. She began to get a lot of guilt. She took a breath and walked over to Dipper and sat next to him.

"I am sorry." She said. Dipper could hear the sadness and regret in her voice and got curious..

"What is wrong? You know this is not your fault." Dipper said with a smile trying to show that he was alright and they would be ok.

Pacifica got really depressed. "But…" She stopped and took another deep breathe. "But…" She couldn't finish. She began to cry and this confused Dipper.

"Pacifica?! What is it?" Dipper said obviously worried about her. Pacifica looked at him with her teary eyes. She was indeed very sad. Dipper smiled and rubbed away her tears and said, "Take it slow and try to calmly tell me what you want to say."

Pacifica wiped her eyes and took one more deep breathe. "There are no ghosts and I know that."

"What?" Dipper said a little surprised.

"There were no ghosts. There is a rumor but it was just made up by some townspeople. Daddy even had a search to make sure there were none." Pacifica explained. "I didn't know this would happen. I don't even know how this happened, but I do know that if I didn't make you to do this we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Why did you make me anyway?" Dipper said out of curiosity.

Pacifica blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. "I wanted you and Mabel to come to my party but my parents wouldn't allow it and I didn't think you would come. So I set this lie up to get you guys to come. I just wanted to search around for nothing for a little while then spend the rest of the party with you." Pacifica explained.

Dipper was dumbfounded. "You didn't have to do that." He said patting her on the shoulder. "We would have come anyway. You know how much Mabel likes all this fancy stuff."

Pacifica gave a little giggle and said. "You're right but you might not have come."

"How do know?" Dipper said trying to be sly.

"Would you really have come?" She asked him seriously.

Dipper lost his sly smile and thought about it. He honestly didn't know if he would or not. He didn't like this fancy stuff like Mabel but Pacifica is now kind of a friend so he was torn.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"See?" Pacifica said in an I told you so voice.

"Fine but still you could have told me sooner or convinced me some other way." Dipper said.

"Your right. I am sorry." Pacifica said looking down in sadness. Tears began to form again. Now Dipper felt upset.

"Well, what's done is done. Now we should get out of here and return to the party." Dipper said reaching out his hand to Pacifica. She looked at it, wiped her tears away, and took it.

"But how?" She said right before they heard the door click again.

Dipper and Pacifica looked at eachother in confusion. Dipper took the first step and walked slowly to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and moved it.

"It's unlocked!" He yelled in surprise. He then looked outside to see if anyone was there and there was nothing. No giggling, no voices, no footsteps or prints or anything. "What on earth…" She said scratching his head.

"How cares!" Pacifica said grabbing his arm and pulling it. "Let's just get back to the party."

Dipper followed without saying a word but he did look back. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw little black figures hiding in the shadows waving at him. They disappeared soon after and he instantly began to wonder if the so called rumor was true. He didn't want to tell Pacifica so he decided to just keep this a secret from her for now.

They went back to the party and everyone wondered where they were except Mabel and her friends for some reason. They looked away and huddled up and Dipper and Pacifica got suspicious.

They went right behind them then said in unison, "What did you do?" They sounded quite angry with them.

"Not much but…" She gulped and took a deep breathe "...we tried to set you two up."

"What?!" They said in unison again and this time even angrier.

"Well, more of we wanted to get you two to be friends. You never seem to get along so when I saw you walk off with her I figured I try to get you two together. Grenda and Candy helped out too." She pointed to her friends who just waved nervously.

"I can't believe you did this." Dipper said.

"I know. We're sorry." Mabel said for her and her friends.

Pacifica seemed to forgive them first. She didn't look mad anymore but then she looked at Dipper who was still angry. She nudged him on the elbow and showed him that she forgave them and that he should too. Dipper had to give up after all if Pacifica forgave them and they really meant it there really was no reason to stay mad, beside their plan worked. They both could safely say that they were friends now. Well Pacifica already thought that but Dipper finally came to that conclusion.

"So should we party now?" Pacifica said to Dipper.

"Might as well. No ghosts are here so why not have a little fun." He said smiling at her.

Suddenly a slow song began and many people got together and danced. Even Grenda and Marius, who also came to the party, danced together. Mabel and candy just went and dance with whichever boy stayed with them. Dipper looked around and noticed Pacifica looking confused.

"What it is?" He asked her.

"I don't remember wanting a slow song at this party. All the songs should have been fast and fun." She pondered the problem.

"Maybe it was the ghosts?" Dipper said meaning it to be a joke.

That was when Pacifica took the joke and said sarcastically. "Maybe. Anyway...uhm…" Her cheeks went red and she became speechless.

"...uhm…" Dipper said not sure what to say.

"...Do you want to…" Pacifica began before pausing.

"...Dance?" Dipper said.

"YES! Dance. Do you want to dance...with me?" Pacifica said nervously.

Dipper's cheeks were now red. "You sure?"

"Yes." Pacifica said.

"Then…" He got in front of her and reached out his hand. "...can I have this dance?" He said like a gentleman.

Pacifica could only laugh and took his hand. Then he lead her to the dance floor and they danced with all the other couples. While they danced Dipper looked over and in an isolated area in the room he saw the figures again. They looked to be dancing too. Then suddenly they disappeared. Dipper couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it?" Pacifica asked.

"Nothing. Just having fun." He said continuing their dance.

"OK." Pacific said a little confused.

With that they danced the rest of the night and enjoyed the rest of the night. Pacifica had the best night ever and hoped that Dipper would came to another party. This time without the lie.


End file.
